Mr Jekyll and Mr Hyde
by kittyboolady1
Summary: Daisy has always loved her childhood friends and her life. But when evil comes across the land, will she survive? And will it bring back a long lost friend? Perhaps, the friend will no longer be a friend. M just in case.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I had known Luigi, Peach and Mario for as long as I'd lived. Peach was beautiful and perfect, Mario was lively and playful, teasing Luigi. Of course there was me too. Confident, sarcastic, strong willed but as fluffy as Peach deep inside. I wish people would bother to uncover my fluffy side a bit more often. I can't forget Luigi though.

As children, he was kind, sensitive, caring and forever blushing. When we were in our teens, Peach and Mario were going out and if Luigi touched me at all, he would start stuttering and apologizing. He always made me laugh and Mario always embarrassed him. I remember when Luigi and Mario didn't visit for a year, how Peach didn't understand when they told her that her mother had died, then when her father had died…

How Mum and Dad protected me and how Dad always looked Luigi up and down when he came over…

But now Luigi was dead, gone. I was on the run, I could hear them, the henchmen outside. They would be inside then I would be taken to headquarters.

Never to see the light of day again.

Unknown POV

They're at the palace now. They'll be back soon enough. With them and there's only one that I want. Four for the dungeon, one for the room and one for me.

For me alone.

_That's the prologue. Reviews bring a sparkle to my grey winter life!_

_The Victorious Elf xxxx_


	2. I'm Terrified

Chapter One

I sat fuming in the chaise. I was sitting in a chaise with Peach, my mother and Mario's parents. Peach pulled back a curtain. I saw a glimpse of Mario and my father walking side by side. The henchmen were small and luminous green, clones of each other. They wore black suits and had the backward L's on their suits.

No doubt a sign of their boss. "We're all going to die!" Peach said hysterically. She put her head to her knees and started to cry. Louise Mario put a hand on Peach's shuddering shoulder. I looked out of the window a bit more. Soon I would never see the Mushroom Kingdom again. I wish I wasn't so strong and proud. I wish I could be like Peach and just cry.

But I had to be strong for everyone. If not for myself. I could see the Toads of the kingdom working hard to carry the stolen riches of the Mushroom Kingdom. I could see Toadmaster, old and tired, sweating bullets to carry our chaise. Peach looked out at Mario. "To think that my baby is going to be born in captivity. It makes us sounds like animals." Peach said miserably, putting her hands on her swollen stomach.

"How many more months to go?" My mother asked Peach. "Two months." Peach smiled. She didn't even know what she was having yet. I could imagine Peach with a boy. Peach was so girlie that she needed a little boy. Heck, she needed several little boys. I smiled at the thought. I hadn't smiled for a while.

This whole 'L' business started a couple of months after Vertigo tried to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. This 'L' person sent minions from all over the place to find us all. A few months back, he took Toadette and Toad. I felt awful about not being there to help. I was only two rooms away at the time, fearing for my life.

None of us knew what headquarters was, where it was or what it held in store for us. Not marshmallow fluff and unicorns. The chaise stopped. "Get out." One of the minions instructed. I calmly got out of the chaise. The mansion was huge, grey stone pillars supporting the entrance, a single light being turned off.

I noticed the small house next to the mansion. Toads gathered inside the house, a minion asking for their number. "Come with me." The henchman ordered. We followed curiously. The hall was big and dark, the black marble covering every surface. The henchman moved out to the chair in the middle of the room and whispered something. A gloved hand gave him a note.

"Welcome," The minion said, " I am Mr. L and I now run this town if you won't obey then prepare for pain." I snorted and the minion came close, a murderous look on his face. The gloved hand clicked it's fingers twice and the minion backed off and continued to read.

"Your fate is as up to me as it's up to you . Keep that in mind. Your accommodation will be where I say. Don't true to escape. I'll only catch you. Think of that too. King Richard, Queen Lillian, Peach and The Marios shall be in the dungeon." I watched the others be escorted away.

The minion scrolled down the list. "Mario will be in the room." The other minions looked scared at the mention of the room. _Worse than the dungeon. _The thought sent shivers down my spine. Mario might not be my boyfriend but I didn't want him to get hurt. I stood there in a dark room alone.

The minion looked up at me. "You're with me." I followed him up the stairs to a black door. He opened it and I gasped. The bed was black with gold and orange duvet and pillow, the wallpaper was a bright green. Black and gold were the main colours in the room. Evil and Good, Daisy and Mr. L.

_Weird… _I thought. The henchmen walked away. I could've sworn he muttered 'Good Luck'. The bed looked so warm and inviting. I sunk into it. This room wasn't just for me, I could tell, but I was so tired, I didn't care what happened.

Mr. L. POV

Perfect.

_So we now know that 'unknown' was Mr. L.! Review and make me smile. Make them as comical as you like._

_The Victorious Elf xxxx_


	3. Cold Case Love

Chapter Two

'_All that's left at the scene of the crime,_

_Is the cold case of love.'_

_Rihanna, Cold Case Love_

Mr. L POV

They were here. One of my henchmen approached me. "Sir, where shall we put them?" I flicked a note at him. He stumbled off to tell them. It felt good being powerful, being evil. Only she would see what I was. Who I became at midnight…

I heard her snort and I grinned. Her snort was one of contempt and it made me think of the fire she had inside. The fire only I could put out and make her into the delicate flower she was named after. I gave my fingers two clicks to tell the henchman to back off. He continued to read.

Soon, I could relax and go to my room. I heard the henchmen trot off with her. I waited until they were out of sight and then I followed them. I got my room quickly and the henchman whispered, "She's tired you might want to go easy on her." I pushed past him to see my Sleeping Beauty.

I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. Her long red-brown auburn hair was loose, cascading down her shoulders like a waterfall. I picked her up and slid her gently under the sheets. She stirred a little, putting her hand around my waist. 'Luigi, don't go in there! Mario said…' Her sleep talk was quick and silently screamed.

I recoiled when she said those words. They dug right into the very centre of my soul. Luigi. A name that turned into reality only for two hours a day. Midnight and midday. The clock struck midnight and I could feel myself changing fading into him.

Damn it.

Luigi POV

How did I get here? Then it came back to me. Being Mr. L. I should stop this but I can't. Unless I find Dimento and convince him to make me Luigi forever. Daisy?

Why is Daisy on my bed? Why is her hand around my waist? I try to think of the last time I saw Daisy as Luigi. We were running and Daisy said for me not to go in there but I did and it was awful. Dimento's eyes turning me into something evil. Something I never want to be again but something that I am.

Mr. L. I missed Daisy. I'm in love with her truth be told and I cant ever imagine life without her. To be honest, who can? She looks serene now not her fiery self.

I've got to sleep. It's been a tiring day and I cant imagine what people will say when they find out that Mr. L. is the dead Luigi. I don't want to imagine… I just to sleep… To dream… To be with Daisy.

Daisy POV

Where am I? I thought. Then all the memories of the night before came to mind. Mr. L. was lying right next to me. He looked so cute and innocent when he was asleep. Enough daydreaming Daisy!

I got up and looked around my room. The cold light of morning entered through the window. "What are you looking for?" He had woken up. I turned around to see him right behind me. He's so tall. His eyes met mine. Grey like a storm but more silvery like moonlight. Beautiful really. His eyes were surrounded by a black mask and I had to smile about how devilish it made him look.

He looked me up and down. "Hey! I'm not a piece of meat. Get out of my grill!" His eyes were amused. "If you weren't a piece of meat, why would you be in a grill?" He asked me. "Ugh!" I groaned. His hand is around my waist. I should've move it but I didn't.

He had nice hair. Brown and floppy. He wore a long sleeved black T-shirt and black trousers with a brown belt. The green handkerchief around his neck seemed familiar… "Walk with me." He whispered in my ear. I inclined and walked by his side. His voice sends tingles down my spine. So deep and sexy…

"Daisy, you are a desert flower." He told me. "What the heck is that meant to mean?" I asked. I was so tired of his riddles. "In my world of darkness, my desert, there is one light, one flower. You are that flower my dear." Then he kissed me.

It's only for a second or two, a quick linger on my lips. It was amazing really. His lips were soft and I could feel desire behind them. It's just desire though. No love, no softness. Just hard desire, stone cold lust. He pulled back and smiled a devilish smile. "How did you enjoy that ?" He asked. I looked at him, dazed and confused.

Then I slapped him and I slapped him hard. There was a red mark on his face and he looks at me with rage. I cowered away from him, covering my face with my hands. I should be strong but I can't. It's so hard to always be strong. I dared to look at his face. It's still angry but surprised.

"My desert flower had thorns. And a less strong side." He pulled me close. "Don't show your weak side too often my dear. I might use it against you someday."

Then he pulled me up and took me back to our room. My prison. My home?

_Duh, duh, duh! Next chapter up soon! I love doing what I do, and I love reviews. __**Do you want Luigi to have light blue, dark blue or green eyes? **_**LEAVE ME A REVIEW TELLING ME!**

_The Victorious Elf xxxxx _


	4. Let's Get Physical

Chapter Three

"_Then I get,_

_A scary thought,_

_Means now that he's here,_

_Means he was never lost"_

_Rihanna, Russian Roulette_

'_Let's get physical,_

_Let me hear your body talk.'_

_Olivia Newton-John, Let's Get Physical_

Mr. L. POV

I was angry, crazily so. She hit me because I kissed her. I should've seen it coming. She was still my fiery desert flower, beautiful and wild. It made me lust for her more. Was I in love with her too? I didn't know but I was addicted to her.

See, when she hid her face away and seemed scared, I remembered she was still a woman. She still had a sensitive side and I wanted to rock her to sleep. This is when I realised that I might be falling in love with her. After a day.

I lay her down on the bed and her sapphire eyes were round with iridescent fear. I was pinning her to the bed. "Just get it over." Daisy groaned. I put my mouth to her neck and I could feel surprise enter her system. "Wh… What are you doing?" I looked into her ocean eyes. "Devouring you my dear." I kissed her neck up and down and again.

She gave a moan and I smiled underneath the kissing. "Betcha Luigi never did this to you." I muttered. "Mmmm…" Daisy muttered. I was glad she didn't noticed what I'd said. She wasn't going to see who I really was yet.

I felt something touch a private place. "Uh, did you just touch my…. Um…" I stumbled. Well, this was embarrassing. "No!" She protested. I cocked Daisy an eyebrow. Daisy's pretty little face was bright red with outrage. "My hand slipped…" Now she was the nervous wreck.

"Right under my midsection?" I questioned her. "Ugh!" Daisy groaned and I gave a deep chuckle of satisfaction. "You know," I whispered, "if you want to go there, we can." She pushed me back. "I don't want to go there." She said it calmly as if I wasn't pinning her down.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" I worried. She looked at me stunned. "Where is Mr. Nice Guy coming from?" I didn't know and then it turned midday.

Daisy POV

It was Luigi. I could tell. Behind the mask and the black clothing was Luigi and his eyes. "Luigi? What happened to you?" He looked confused. When he saw me he blushed. "Oh, Daisy, hey there." He looked at his legs. "Sorry for pinning you. Mr. L." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Daisy, this is a long story so listen good." He took a breath. "Dimento made me into this person, a henchmen of his own. I almost killed Mario and Peach and Bowser but Bowser's not a big deal. Then I left. I couldn't face myself. I am Mr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Mr. L. is me still only…"

"Only what?" I asked. "He's my inner feelings, my dark feelings. Pain, hate, horror…" He glanced at me. "And lust. Mr. L., he's starting to fall in love." I looked into Luigi's eyes and I saw something warm and human. Something Mr. L. could never feel.

"Daisy, I now need to ask you a question." I looked into his eyes with a look that said he could tell me anything. "Did I do anything to you? When I was Mr. L., I mean." I stared out of the window. "You asked me to walk with you. And then, you said I was your desert flower. Your only light in your darkness." I sat up to sit next to Luigi. "And then you kissed me."

I looked into his eyes. They looked shy and embarrassed. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. But if Mr. L is your inner feelings…" Luigi's eyes met mine halfway and held my gaze. "Then I slapped you." Luigi rubbed his cheek. "Yeah, sorry about that. " I laughed nervously.

"But you know what? If you kissed me and not Mr. L, I wouldn't mind." I told him honestly. And then he went for it and he kissed me. His lips on mine. It was sweet but kind. He pulled back and asked, "Was that okay?" I smiled and he gave a shy one in return.

"I've missed you so much Luigi. I've never had a friend like you. I might be your desert flower but you're my shooting star." I held his hand. "You shoot across my sky every now and again but you're still there under everything." Luigi looked at me and I saw confidence enter his sweet face.

"And then you started kissing my neck and then I accidentally…uh…" I stumbled and I felt like Luigi, shy and embarrassed. "What?" He asked, kind and caring. "My hand slipped and I touched…"

"Oh." Luigi's response led to an awkward silence. "Then you said we could go there but I said no." Luigi tipped my chin to look at him. "I'm sorry. I wish that we could but…" Luigi looked at our hands. "If you're not ready then I can't. It would be betraying you and the truth. I swear that I will never hurt you."

"Meet me here at midnight. I'll be me again." And then the clock struck one.

"My dear!" Mr. L held me close and rocked me as I cried sweet tears. He had always been here but I'd never noticed. I loved him. I would fight to make him better but then again. Luigi was kind, sweet, funny but Mr. L was sexy, confident, protective and caring.

I'm torn and I never thought I'd love either.

_Daisy has fallen for Mr. L and Luigi but how will she break Luigi's curse? Review and keep reading to find out. Didn't mention Luigi's eye colour so tell me! __**Light blue, dark blue or green eyes for Luigi, LEAVE ME A REVIEW SAYING!**_

_The Victorious Elf xxxx _


	5. Can't Stop Staring In Those Evil Eyes

Chapter Four

'_He's a wolf,_

_In disguise,_

_But I just can't stop staring in those evil eyes.'_

_Lady Gaga, Monster_

Daisy POV

We were going around the gardens of the mansion. It was quaint and I noticed smoke coming from a cottage nearby. I could stay here for a while. I missed my friends. I had gone a day without seeing any of them and we'd seen each other everyday since childhood. It wasn't even a day yet.

"Admiring the view?" The voice made me jump. "Wow, you scared me." I put a piece of hair behind my ear. We walked further into the garden. "So, what are you going to do with me?" I asked him. We stopped walking. "You didn't keep me here for me to be your walking companion." I was getting hot tempered.

"My flower… You are to become my queen of the night. To bear my children, to stay with me eternally. You belong to me, Princess. You _will_ submit me." I couldn't help but stare into his silver eyes of moonlight. "And my friends?" I asked, breathless by his intensity. "As I said, their fate is up to them."

"Let me ask you one more thing Mr. L. Why did you choose me?" I asked. The answer from him would be Luigi's. Mr. L. was only Luigi's darkest inner feelings. He had gotten up to go but then he looked back. He sighed. "When I first saw you, I recognized your love of fun, your sense of adventure, your tomboyish tendencies and your beauty. I needed a queen to be my soft side but not too soft. To be my decision maker when times get hard."

"And I need an heir. You need to make my life complete." Mr. L. continued to walk off and I stopped. My brain didn't have any answers. _I'm, I'm… but I can't be. _"Dude!" I called, running after him. "Hey, wait up." I tapped his shoulder and he grabbed my hand, spinning me around. "Am I pregnant?"

I saw amusement on his face but his grip didn't loosen. The look only lasted so long, his eyes destructive again. "No. I would never do that to you. I control you but I will never hurt you. That is my only promise. But don't forget Daisy, not only do you belong _with_ me but you belong _to _me."

He dragged me back to the mansion. Mr. L. led me to our room through a maze of corridors and stairs. He threw me onto our bed. "Listen hard, Princess. I run this town and don't even try to escape me. I will only go all the way when you say it's fine with you." I hopped off the bed. "I know what to do I've done it all before."

"I implore you though…" He grabbed my waist with his left hand, his right working down my back to my ass. "Submit to me and I shall make all your dreams come true." Mr. L. threw me away, pushing me back, like a piece of rubbish. "Without your permission, I'll give you a taster of what I have in store for you."

A determined grin entered his face and I gave the same one back. "The game is on, Mr. L." I took a step forward, daring to challenge him. "By the end of the month, you'll submit and you wont be Princess Daisy. Oh no! You'll be Queen D, ruler of every land."

We sat on opposite ends of the bed. I could see his beautifully evil eyes glaring at me. I felt nervous sitting there, embarrassed. As if he was undressing me with his glare. I patted my head. My crown! Where was it? "Lu… Mr. L., where's my crown?" He pulled it out from behind him. "Give it here!" I tore it out of his hand.

Mr. L. looked surprised. He looked adorable. I kissed his lips softly and carefully for only a few seconds. I pulled back blushing. "Well, that was a pleasant surprise." He grinned that wicked grin and I swear my stupid heart fluttered. Stay still! I ordered it but it hopelessly disobeyed. "What was that for?" He asked. "I like to be on top of things and keep people guessing. You looked so, so sweet when you were confused." I looked down, more than a little embarrassed.

"For being so adorable, you can see your friends on Sunday." I nodded, maybe he would let me go if I played by the rules. He squeezed my ass and I slapped him. There was a pause for a few moments, as we absorbed what happened.

Mr. L. POV

She was so shy yet still a panther. Daisy noticed what she had done and kissed the red mark away. I felt something wet on my face. Tears… "My dear!" I cried. Holding her close, I felt like how we had earlier this morning. "Don't cry!" I soothed, rocking her gently. "I'm so sorry." She whispered into my shirt.

I pushed her back and tipped her chin up to make her eyes meet mine. "It's not a big deal. It's obviously a reflex. No doubt we can train that out of you over time." I held her close again. I had always been harsh but I realised that even with someone that only feels the dark, there is always a lighter side.

"Do you want something to eat?" I whispered softly. I felt her nod and mumble something like 'ham and mustard sandwich'. I called down to the kitchen ordering them to send one up. "Try to sleep. It's been a long day."

I stroked her hair soothingly. I gave her the sandwich and smiled gently. "You are so special to me, don't ever forget that." Daisy finished her sandwich and gave it to me. I put it on her bedside table.

Luigi POV

"Goodnight, fire flower. Your shooting star wishes you well." She mumbled something to me. "My shooting star is shining even brighter in the darkness." I smiled. Mr. L., I'm happy, you're taking care of her.

Daisy POV

Moonlight… Shooting star… Shining… The last thing Mr. L. had said had made all the difference. I'm special, I'm cared for, someone cares for me, someone thinks I'm special, someone thinks I'm different…

Someone sees more than a princess… Someone loves me… My stormy moonlit sky and my shooting star shining across it, all as one.

_Mr. L. is loved up and now he's Daisy's stormy moonlit sky. A reminder, she called Luigi her shooting star in the last chapter. __**Green, light blue or dark blue eyes for Luigi? LEAVE ME A REVIEW SAYING!**_

_The Victorious Elf xxxxx _


End file.
